lil_blue_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Verlac
__NOINDEX__ |Quote3 = Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies. |Relationships = |-|Family= Jacques and Émiliene Verlac He keeps a professional relationship with his parents. He is quite thankful of them for his great looks and skills. He was crushed when he learnt of his father's death but he and his mother still have a stable relationship. Even though they appear to be only in professional terms, they love each other very much. |-|Friends= Kīlauea Vulgate His teammate and de-facto sister number 1. He may or may not have the tiniest bit of a crush on her. You may never know. Séraphine Évreux His teammate and de-facto sister number 2. He respects her for the fact that she can fight in Stilettos. Séverin Évreux His teammate and de-facto brother number 1. The two have made an Unbreakable Vow to protect each other. Quentin Sébastien His teammate and de-facto brother number 2. |-|Classmates/Acquaintances= Network He keeps a professional relationship with them and makes sure to owl them regularly for news. |-|Enemies= Dagger This guy is a fugitive and goes against Lucien's morals so he obviously hates him. And what's up with the name? |Quote4 = Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in Y. |Miscellaneous = |-|Skills= Combat The Verlac family is known for their excellent Aurors and they want to keep it that way, so Lucien was trained as a child to be proficient in many fields of combat, whether it's hand-to-hand, long range, short range, weapon based etc. and that made him decently proficient in any. Duelling When there's mundane combat, there's also magical combat. Lucien was also taught how to duel, formally and informally, in both he's decently proficient in. |-|Possessions= Wand He has a 10⅓" Pine wand with a Dragon heartstring for a core. Various weapons He has a bag that is charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm which holds various swords, battle axes, daggers, spears, any weapon that is not a gun you could think of. And he can use them to destroy you. |-|Etymology = Lucien French form of Lucianus, which is derived from Lucius which, in turn, is derived from Latin lux "light". Jocelyn From a Germanic masculine name, variously written as Gaudelenus, Gautselin, Gauzlin, along with many other spellings. It was derived from the Germanic element Gaut, which was from the name of the Germanic tribe the Gauts, combined with a Latin diminutive suffix. The Normans brought this name to England in the form Goscelin or Joscelin, and it was common until the 14th century. It was revived in the 20th century primarily as a feminine name, perhaps an adaptation of the surname Jocelyn (a medieval derivative of the given name). In France this is a masculine name only. Verlac Verlac is a compound name: ver means worm or serpent and lac means lake in French. It is a direct reference to the Mortal Instruments character, Sebastian Verlac. }} Category:CattyTheOrchid16 Category:DARP Category:Character